newstage48fandomcom-20200215-history
In Time ......
In Time...... '''( 時間で.....,Jikan de.....) is part of the 1st single in ANG48 called Beginning of Life ,Lyrics written by '''Lilylight Lyrics |-|Eng = ( Time ) ( Love ) ( Hate ) ( Envy ) ( Happiness ) ( Anger ) ( Passion ) ( Laughter ) ( Disgust ) (Fear ) ( Friendship.... ) Going back time and Going to the Present seeing how life went how life was easier before Why do I keep going down What am I falling for is this real or fake if I had gone through time I would know by now Even though I try going back but I can't so I go forward and can't go back anymore If my life in time is notice will they notice me ? If I worry myself will I still go Foreword or back... Now I realized that I will move forward and not stop as I see the Present and the past and my future ahead of me As I see my friend ,love and Family grow and age I used to wanna go back but not anymore there is no such thing as living forever like butterfly grows and age I will move forward till the end Seeing how time goes and me grow what will be ahead of me as the horizon is ahead of me The past is the past and the future is the future Lets go head and never look back what is actual life like trying to find the answer to everything I see Is this life or is this an illusion Instead of being sad I am happy Instead of Anger I'm am Sadness But now I realized that life is strong since the past ,present and future has given us of this world No matter how painful life is I cannot go back in time and fix is so I go forward and live with it The person you promised one day to be with is still there with you going into the future seeing how life is precious in many ways and all the bad emotion away and going into the future isn't all bad there is no such thing as living forever as life is like a butterfly and you got to live your life in the present and now its time to live life to the fullest ( Time ) ( Love ) ( Hate ) ( Envy ) ( Happiness ) ( Anger ) ( Passion ) ( Laughter ) ( Disgust ) ( Fear ) ( Friendship ) ( Destiny ) ( Joy.... ) |-|Kanji = （ 時間 ） （ 愛 ） （ 嫌い ） （ 羨望 ） （ 幸福 ） （ 怒り ） （ 情熱 ） （ 笑い ） （ 嫌悪 ） （ 恐れ ） （ 友情.... ） 時間戻って そして現在に行きます 生命が行った方法を見て 人生は前に簡単でしたか なぜ私がダウンし続けるん 私は何を落下しています これは本物か偽物であります 私は、時間を経ていた場合 私は今では知っているだろう 私は戻って行くが、私はできませんしようとしていても 私は前に進むと、もう戻ることはできません 時間の私の人生は通知がある場合、それらは意志 私に気づいて ？ 私は自分自身を心配している場合 私はまだはじめ、バックを行きます... 今、私が実現しました 私は前方に移動すること そして、停止しません 私は、現在と過去を見るように 私の前および私の将来 私は私の友人、愛と家族を見るように 私は戻って行きたいために使用される成長し、年齢 しかしもうありません 永遠に生きているようなものはありません 蝶が成長し、年齢のような 私は最後まで前方に移動します 時間が行くと私が成長する方法を見て 私の前がどうなりますか 水平線は、私の前であるとして、 過去は過去です そして未来は未来であります ヘッドを移動して、振り返ることはありませんすることができます 実際の生活のようなものです 答えを見つけようとし すべてに私が参照してください。 この人生であるか、またはこれは錯覚であります 代わりに悲しいであることの私は幸せです 代わりに、怒りの私は、午前の悲しみよ しかし、今私が実現しました その人生が強いです 過去、現在、未来以来 この世界を私たちに与えています どんなに生活がどのように痛みを伴います 私は時間を遡ることができず、修正があります 私は前に進むと、それと一緒に暮らします あなたが一日約束した人 一緒にすると、あなたと一緒にそこにまだあります 未来へ行きます 人生は貴重であるかを見て いろいろな意味で 離れて、すべての悪い感情 そして未来へ行きます すべて悪いわけではありません 永遠に生きているようなものはありません 人生は蝶のようであるとして、 あなたは現在にあなたの人生を生きるようになりました そして今、その時間 生命を最大限に生きて （ 時間 ） （ 愛 ） （ 嫌い ） （ 羨望 ） （ 幸福 ） （ 怒り ） （ 情熱 ） （ 笑い ） （ 嫌悪 ） （ 恐れ ） （ 友情 ） （ 運命 ） （ 愛 ） |-|Romaji = (Jikan) (Ai) (Kirai) (Senbō) (Kōfuku) (Ikari) (Jōnetsu) (Warai) (Ken'o) (Osore) (Yūjō.... ) Jikan modotte, soshite genzai ni ikimasu seimei ga okonatta hōhō o mite jinsei wa mae ni kantandeshita ka Naze watashi ga daun shi tsudzukemasu ka, nani ga watashi wa, no tame ni rakka shite imasu koreha, honmono ka nisemonodearimasu watashi wa watashi wa ima dewa shitte irudarou Watashi wa modotte mite kudasai shikashini mokakawarazu watashi wa dekimasen watashi wa mae ni susumu to, mō modoru jikan no watashinojinsei wa tsūchi ga aru baai sorera wa ishiwatashi ni kidzuite? Watashi wa jibun jishin o shinpai shite iru baai watashi wa mada maegaki o okonattari, bakkuappu shimasu.. Ima, watashi ga jitsugen shi watashi wa zenpō ni idō suru koto soshite teishi shinaide, watashi wa, genzai to kako o miru yō ni kongo no watashi no watashi no shōrai Watashi wa watashi no yūjin ai to kazoku o miru to wakaru yō ni seichō shi, nenrei watashi wa, modotte ikitai tame ni shiyō shikashi mō arimasen Sono yōna koto wa eien ni ikite iru yō ga arimasen chō no seichō nadonenrei watashi wa saigomade zenpō ni idō shimasu Jikan wa, watashi ga seichō dono yō ni naru mite nani ga watashi no mae ni narimasu chiheisen wa watashi no saki ni aru to shite Kako wa kakodesu soshite mirai wa miraidearimasu Heddo o idō shite, furikaeru koto wa arimasen kashitsuke jissai no seikatsu no yōna monodesu, kotae o mitsukeyou to shi subete ni watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai Kono jinseidearu ka matawa kore wa sakkakudearimasu kawarini kanashīdearu koto no watashi wa shiawasedesu kawarini ikari no watashi wa, gozen no kanashimi yo Shikashi, ima watashi ga jitsugen shi sono jinsei ga tsuyoku, kako irai genzai mirai kono sekai o watashitachi ni ataete imasu Don'nani itai jinsei ga ari, watashi wa jikan uchi ni modotte iru shūsei suru koto wa dekimasen watashi wa mae ni susumu to soreto issho ni kurashimasu Hito wa anata ga, tsuitachi yakusoku shimashita aru koto o anata to mada soko ni aru shimasu Mirai e ikimasu jinsei wa kichōdedo no yō ni mite iroirona imi de Hanarete, subete no warui kanjō soshite mirai e ikimasu subete warui wakede wa arimasen Sono yōna koto wa eien ni ikite iru yō ga arimasen jinsei wa chō no yōdearu to shite anata wa, genzai ni anata no jinsei o ikiru yō ni narimashita soshite ima sono-jikan, seimei o saidaigen ni ikite (Jikan) (Ai) (kirai) (senbō) (kōfuku) (ikari) (jōnetsu) (warai) (ken'o) (osore) (yūjō) (unmei) (yorokobi... )